Korra Alone, the true story of how the Korrasami love affair began
by Nargajuna
Summary: Finally, after a year, I completely Part 3 in this 3 Part series. This is the story, "Korra Alone", season4, episode 2 of LOK. My version tells the behind the scene story of how Korrasami began. If you're a Korrasami fan, you'll love this story! Part 3 is the best of the 3 parts, so if you know the story, start with part 3. But, if you just like to read, its all good!
1. Part 1

Korra Alone, part 1

Korra's heart ached as tears flooded her eyes. She stared intently into the low, sullen faces of her parents and of her dog-bear, Naga, as they watch her small, watertribe sailboat slowly drift away. It tore at her to know that she was the cause their pain. Korra knew that they were worried about her and that there was nothing she could do. Things were so far gone. So much time had passed since her almost life-ending run-in, with the airbending anarchist, Zaheer. Yet, Korra could still feel a fatigue and soreness that remained in her body.

It was the Avatar's duty to keep balance in the world, to make sure that all the world's nations lived in harmony. Korra was impressed with her ability to fill the role at such a young age, facing more challenges and foes than any other Avatar in history. Korra's run-in with Zaheer, however, was definitely the most formidable adversary in her short time as the Avatar. Zaheer was a mere man, but had developed a profound connection to the spirit world, and to spirit energy. Because of it, Zaheer considered himself an airbending visionary, and believed in a world without conventional laws or social order. His airbending skills were impressive; Zaheer mastered the power to detach himself from the natural world, granting him supernatural abilities. The first step in the anarchist's perverted plan was to rid the world of the Avatar. He and his team of opportunistic misfits executed a plan to capture the Avatar. They kept Korra captive, suspending her by her arms and legs by chains and shackles. Korra remembered how cool, meditative-like Zaheer's demeanor was, as he commanded that his men to pump a metallic poison into her veins. Their plan was to kill the Avatar slowly and deliberately, ridding the world of the Avatar forever. Somehow, Korra conjured the strength to break free, but only to find herself engaged in hand-to-hand combat against the omnipotent airbender. The Avatar used every bit of strength and resolve, and Zaheer was defeated. But, the injuries to Korra's body was extensive. And although it had been nearly 3 years, Korra could still feel the effects of her near-death experience.

Korra was bound to a wheelchair, and felt completely useless, incapable of being the Avatar she once was. Thank the spirits for Katara, master water-bender, 100-Year War veteran, and the wife of Aang, the Avatar incarnation before Korra. After prompting from her parents, Korra started to go for daily healing sessions with the water bender. Katara's healing sessions gave Korra a renewed energy. Korra discovered what a steep hill she needed to climb. In the beginning, just taking a single step was an incredibly arduous and painful task. But Katara's calm, wizened demeanor kept Korra focused, and with each day, Korra's strength improved. But it soon became painfully clear that Korra had reached a plateau in her healing. There was only so much that Katara's healing could do to undo the damage done by her last adversary. She knew it and was frustrated. But, Korra couldn't just sit back and accept her condition. She had tried to do things their way, and now she knew that she needed to find her own way, her own path to healing. And so, one night at dinner, Korra informed her parents that she would be returning to Republic City in hopes of returning to her old life, to the life she knew before she had lost it all. And although it broke their hearts, Korra's parents agreed to let her go.

Korra sailboat glided atop smooth moving waters as she made her way to Republic City. All alone, staring into the clear, cloudless sky, Korra became lost in her thoughts. So much time had passed since her old life, when she was the Avatar. So much time had passed since she was with her friends. Korra with her close-knit group of friends... they were "Team Avatar". They fought by her side to protect the world from evil. It tore at Korra to be away from her friends. It broke her heart to leave them. Especially her dearest friend, Asami Sato. Asami was Korra's first female friend; with Asami, Korra discovered a level of intimacy and companionship that she had never experienced before. And when around Asami, Korra felt free.

Still lost in thought, Korra remembered the day she boarded the large cruise ship that was to take her to her childhood home, the South Pole. Korra survived her ordeal against Zaheer, but the poison damaged her nervous system, leaving her legs paralyzed. Korra couldn't stand, walk, or do much of anything without help. She was to meet her parents at the pier and board the a cruise ship that would take them back to the South Pole. She was escorted to the pier by all her good friends, the bending-masters, brothers Mako and Bolin, her kind and patient airbending teacher, Master Tenzin, and, of course, Asami. Asami had taken the reins to pushed the Avatar's wheelchair. A plan had been made to send Korra back to live with her parents. The idea was to give her time to recover without the stresses that the great Earth Kingdom capital, Republic City, presented. Considering all the political and public discord that remained after Zaheer's attempted coup, tension in the city was thick and palatable. Tenzin and the other council members knew that keeping the city together would be a challenge to come. It was best if Korra laid low in her recovery.

Not that Asami, was going to let that happen without a word of defiance. Asami, being a few years older than Korra, had been in big sister-mode, staying by Korra's bedside, caring for the wounded Avatar. They were all there for the final battle against Zaheer. After Zaheer had captured the Avatar, they came to her rescue. Bolin and Mako were brothers by blood, but to Korra, they were both her true brothers, in life and in battle. They had all been beaten and battered during their fight against Zaheer's ruthless team. They fought hard and helped the Avatar once again save the world. But in the aftermath, when all the smoke had cleared, the one thing Korra could remember the most was hearing Asami's voice in her ear, whisper her name as she lay unconscious, pleading for Korra to wake up. Korra woke to find herself staring into jade-colored eyes, accentuated by a framed of jet black hair that cascaded around Asami's neck and shoulders. Korra's mind captured the image of Asami's bright, beautiful eyes staring back at her with warmth and concern.

It was Asami who nursed the Avatar back to life. It was Asami who helped her lift her useless body up and down whenever Korra needed it. Asami spoon fed Korra soup and anything Korra could keep down, and wiped the sweat from her forehead when she woke up screaming in the middle of the night. It was practically every night since her ordeal with Zaheer that Korra would wake up drenched in sweat, screaming from night terrors. The trauma of being tortured infiltrated Korra's mind, and each night in her dreams, she relived it. She would awake screaming and thrashing out with her hands balled into fists. Asami would come running, grab Korra by the arms, and would whisper soothingly into Korra's ear, "Shhh… Korra, you're safe. I'm here…"

Korra stared into the night sky remembering the sound of Asami's voice, and the warmth of her skin as she would lean into the Avatar to soothe her raging fear. "I'm here…"

Korra stayed staring into the day-lit sky, remembering her friend. It was hard for her to leave her friends, but knowing that Asami wasn't exactly happy to hear the news made things worse.

"Why are they sending you away?" Asami demanded to know one night as she laid on the bed next to Korra once she had tending to Korra's nightly needs. Korra turned her head to face her friend; turning her whole body would have been far too much effort. She gave Asami a weak smile.

"It's just that they can see I'm not getting any better here. I guess they just think that I would do better in a less stressful environment."

Asami nestled her head into Korra's arm and wrapped her arm around the Avatar's mid-section. "How long will you be gone?"

Korra stay quiet for a few seconds, deliberating the best answer that would calm her friends concerns. "Not too long, I'm sure." But she wasn't sure… about anything! As a matter of fact, Korra was terrified. She was terrified she would never be able to walk again, much less fight or be the Avatar ever again. "Just until I'm better."

Asami sighed as she moved closer into Korra's body. Korra could tell Asami wasn't buying it. "I'm gonna miss you."

Korra rested her forehead against Asami's. "I'll miss you too, Asami. I'll miss all you guys."

They both remained silent for a few minutes. Korra could feel Asami's warm body resting against hers; the warmth felt so good to Korra as her body was tired and sore. Korra let out a deep sigh as she felt herself nettle even closer into her friend. She didn't want to leave, but Korra also knew she couldn't stay. She had to do something to restore herself to what she once was, the great and powerful Avatar Korra, master of all four elements, bestower of peace to the world. She wanted to stay with her friends, to stay in Republic City, to see things through to the end and to see her ordeal and defeat of Zaheer to come to fruition. But what could she do bound to a chair? She felt as if all she could do is sit and let her friends care for her like a weak, helpless child. Korra knew she couldn't stay as she let out another deep sigh.

Asami finally pulled herself up to meet Korra eyes, "Well then, go get better and we'll be waiting here for you until you get back." Asami took Korra hand in hers and quickly leaned in to kiss Korra's forehead. She leaned back to meet Korra's eyes again briefly, then to gently moved in to kiss Korra's lips. Asami then sat back, staring down to where she was holding Korra's hand. Korra stared bewildered at Asami for what seemed like a quiet eternity. But, Asami did not meet her gaze, continuing to stare down as she began to run her thumb across Korra's knuckles. Korra could see tears drop from Asami's face.

Korra sat still for a moment unsure of what to say. She knew Asami care for her deeply and was obviously hurting. Korra was so grateful for her friend, who had dropped everything, including her responsibilities to her engineering firm, _Future Industries._ Asami had sacrificed so much. Korra just wanted to grab Asami and never let her go. She wanted to tell her friend how she felt. She wanted to tell Asami how the feeling of her warm, soft lips against hers was a surprising sensation that gave Korra butterflies in her stomach. Korra took a breath, then gently put her free hand under Asami chin, raising her eyes to meet Korra's. Korra smiled, trying to give her friend some cheer, but Korra imaged that her smile probably looked pretty awkward. "I'll be back, Asami. I promise."

It was so hard the next morning as Asami rolled Korra to the pier to send her off. Everyone important to Korra was there. But, Korra just stared down at her lap. She felt she couldn't look into their faces, she felt so defeated.

Asami pleaded "Are you sure you don't want some company at the Southern Watertribe? I'm happy to come with you.…"

Korra's heart broke hearing her friend's words. She felt like such a disappointment to everyone. She had become a burden, especially to Asami. She had to leave, to go off and figure this out. She just couldn't face them otherwise. "No, I appreciate it, but I'll only be gone for a couple of weeks." Korra felt she just needed some time alone, to see if she could figure things out.

Korra could see no one else except Asami as the cruise ship surged away. She felt as though her heart was being ripped from her chest. What was she walking away from? Her mind flashed back to the sensation of Asami's lips touching hers. Korra's eyes began to well up with tears. It was all she could stand as she broke her gaze with Asami and looked away.

Korra felt the watertribe sailboat rock underneath her as she stared out into a lively sky. The whole sky was lit up in yellow, orange, and red as the sun was setting. It would have been beautiful, but Korra didn't really notice. Instead her mind stay fixed, remembering that agonizing day at the pier. Korra shut her eyes tightly as they became flooded with tears. She promised Asami she'd be back, but the years passed by so quickly as Korra watched her body make small, disappointing improvement. She attempted to reach out to Asami. All of her friends had written her, but she could really only muster the energy to write back once, to Asami. She just wanted to let Asami know she was ok, but really she wasn't ok. So what could Korra really write that was worth reading?

Korra feared what it would be like to see her friends again. Would they be angry with her for disappearing? Would they expect her to get back to business with her Avatar duties? Would she be up to it as she still felt so weak and tired? Or would they continue to treat her like an invalid? She didn't know if she was ready. She wasn't sure if she could face them, or even face herself in the mirror if she were to disappoint them, again. The watertribe boat was slowing approaching the city and Korra could see its distinct outline of tall building and smokestacks bellowing smoke. She felt her heart dropped into her stomach and she started to feel nauseous. Korra felt a wave of coldness come over her.

It was getting darker as she approached the city. It was twilight, the time of day when everything is going dark, yet the sky is still lit. Korra felt the coldness increased as she continued her approach. Suddenly, she felt this extreme pressure to her forehead. Korra doubled over in pain, putting her hand to her head. What was going on? Korra tried to focus her eyes on the tall rock wall that lined the way to the Republic City seaport. She thought she saw something, or someone. Who is that? Korra could see the online of a figure in the distance. It was female. Could that be Asami? "Did she know I was coming, did she come to greet me?" Korra thought to herself.

Korra's breath became shallow as she continued to make out an image of someone in the distance, her terror was building. Then, the figures eyes began to glow with a brilliant white light. Korra was instantly struck with fear and her breathe was caught in her throat. She couldn't breathe. She had to stop. She couldn't go on any further. Korra cried out and she threw the sails around, pushing air hard against the boat, diverting her approach and steering the boat away from Republic City. She gasped for air, then exhaled hard, coughing and gagging. Her shoulders slumped forward, and Korra began to breath again as she saw the outline of the city drifting away, fading into darkness.


	2. Part 2

Korra Alone, part 2

Korra had no idea what time it was. She had been sitting cross-legged on the floor of the sailboat all night. She just sat, staring blankly out into the darkness of night; her mind was filled with thoughts. The thoughts came and came and wouldn't stop. I'm tired, I'm low, I'm sick, I'm alone, I'm dead... inside. She was so lost; she barely noticed that the sun had risen.

She could see a dock in the distance. Korra decided to pull her boat up and take a break. She came to her feet and instantly felt a sharp, tingling pain shooting up both legs, so she decided to take another few moments. She sat on the edge of the dock, her legs dangled over the side. Korra could feel anger fill her as she scanned her image in the water. It was like she didn't recognize herself anymore.

Korra's hair was pulled back into the tradition style of water-tribe girls. She spent the last 3 years back home in the South Pole, but, she wasn't that girl anymore. She had lived away from home, in Republic City with her master Tenzin, building her identity as the Avatar. But, now who was she? Who was she if she couldn't be the Avatar? Korra's face contorted, brooding in anger. She turned and grabbed a knife from her bag. She savagely ripped out the clips that held her hair in place and bundled all her loose hair in one hand. In one clean slice, Korra cut through the thick bundle. She gripped the loose bundle tightly as she felt the cool air flow against her now bare neck and shoulders. With all the force of her anger, she flung the loose hair into the water, and stayed fixed as she watched it float away. When she was sure it was gone, she stood and grabbed her bag, shoved in her knife, and began to walk.

Korra walked for days it seemed. She found herself walking across the icy tundra of the South Pole. The wind kicked the snow up into flurries. Korra pulled the collar of her coat up around her neck as she pushed on through the snow. Her body felt so weak, it had probably been several days since she had slept. But, she knew where she was headed. With each labored step, Korra felt her mind, scattered and flighty. She felt as though she could hardly contain all the thoughts, and her head was spinning.

Korra recalled over and over the events of the previous night. She'd almost made it to Republic City, after so many years. But, something happened. Thinking about it was still making Korra chest tightened, the outline of the city at twilight, the memories, and the doubts, and a strange, ominous figure with glowing white eyes. Korra banished the thoughts from her mind with anger. How could she be so afraid? She had defeated so many foes, more than any other Avatar and at such a young age. Korra thought herself to be a dedicated, powerful bender and she was on her way to being one the greatest Avatars ever...that is, until Zaheer.

The memories from that day were branded into her mind as if with a hot iron. She could still feel each moment as Zaheer kept her tied up, trapped, and helpless. The poison he pumped into her body burned her from the inside out. Korra had never felt such pain and terror, faced with the reality of her own torture and death. The memories haunted her, and she could feel it in her tired, aching body. More than anything did Korra just want to feel peace, peace from the pain in her body and from the thoughts that plagued her mind. She had an idea of where she needed to be, where she might feel some relief, and in the distance she could see it. A ray light shot from the ground and straight up through the clouds. It was the portal the spirit world, Korra was headed for the Tree of Time.

Korra hastened her steps as she approached it. Her heart felt a tingle of hope at its sight. Korra recalled the time her master Tenzin encouraged her to meditate under the Tree of Time. She remembered how she was able to focus her mind and body to summon unbelievable power, transforming her into a pure spirit energy being. With it, she defeated Unalaq, the dark Avatar spirit. Maybe she could find that same focus again.

Korra allowed her backpack to drop from her shoulder as she plotted down to her knees. Once again, under the Tree of Time, she crawled herself into a sitting position and crossed her legs into the Lotus Meditation posture, resting her hands in her lap. She closed her eyes and slowed her breath to a steady, regular pattern. Korra could hear her master Tenzin's voice in her head, guiding her to focus on her breath. She could feel the warm air exited her nostrils with each exhale. Tenzin's voice was calming and soothing, directing her to go to a peaceful place.

Korra felt a sense of warmth come over her as she imagined Republic City. Korra could feel her heart swell. Immediately, her thoughts jumped to her good friend, Asami. She remembered how it felt when she would sometimes lay at Korra's bed side before she fell asleep. Asami radiated warmth and kindness; it was therapeutic and healing. Korra's aching body longed to feel Asami next to her so badly. It amazed her how it consumed her mind. Korra hadn't felt such warmth since parting with Asami. Korra's heart became heavy. She couldn't believe how much she missed Asami and how long it had been. She missed Asami's strength, and her resolve. Korra had come to looked up to Asami, and after her last tragic encounter as the Avatar, Asami became the only person who gave Korra any hope that things could return to normal. Korra took a deep breath, returning her mind to her breath.

Korra had come to the Tree of Time to see if she could connect with Raava, the Avatar life-force spirit. She thought if she could just focus her mind, perhaps she could feel Raava's energy again. She wanted so badly for things to return to how they were. She wanted to return to her duties as Avatar, to bring balance to the chaos in Republic City, and to the entire Earth Kingdom. But, how could she? She was weak, tired, and lame. It was because of Zaheer. He did this to her. He took away everything. Korra heart began to beat harder as it filled with anger. In a flash, she remembered Zaheer bending the liquid poison into her skin. Korra suddenly felt as though she were being suffocated. And then came another flash, it was the same excruciating pain she felt, shooting across her body. Korra's body stiffened and her eyes flew open.

"This isn't working," Korra felt helpless to rest her mind. She was frustrated and disappointed. Day and night, night and day, she couldn't stop the thoughts, and the pain. She wanted peace; she wanted to feel normal again. But, she felt no Raava energy here. And, if not here, where could she go to find any relief from the thoughts that plagued her mind. Korra unfolded her legs, and came to her feet. "I have to figure this out..." She threw her backpack over her shoulder and began to walk, away the Tree of Time, her mind still so very cluttered and so very lost.

Korra lost count of how many times she watched the sun rise and set. She walked through snow, for miles and miles, then across dessert dunes, flat lands, and rock. Finally, she found herself wandering through a small Earth Kingdom town she didn't recognize. The sun was low in the sky and cast strange shows on the clay walls of the homes, taverns, and shops. Korra felt jumpy, her heart would race as she caught glimpses of shadows out the corner of her eye. But, there was nothing. Korra knew the fatigue was getting to her. She hung her head low, trying her best to not make eye contact with anyone on the street. She was hoping that no one would recognize her as the Avatar.

What was that? Korra spun around as she could sense something run behind her. But, again, she saw nothing. Was her mind playing tricks? She, again, continued on, her head low and her mind racing with doubt. She stopped short as she came to a flight of stairs. She scanned the stairs with her eyes, about to take her first step, and then... she saw it. Korra gasped. It stood on the landing, staring down at Korra with white, piercing eyes. It was that thing she saw in Republic City, that dark, ominous figure that had sent Korra into a panic. Korra's gaze was fixed, her mouth agape in shock. She examined the figure up and down. It looked familiar. Korra could see clearly now. Those were her clothes. That was her body. That was her hair and those were her eyes, eyes that glowed white with the Avatar spirit. Was it her reflection? She nervously ran her fingers through her now cropped hair to remind her; it wasn't her… it was what she used to be. Korra's fear turned to rage.

"This ends now!" Korra charged up the stairs. The figure turned and ran, so Korra gave chase. Korra ran down streets and through alleys, losing and regaining the dark figure's image. There! She was determined to catch up; she had to know what it all meant. She ran and ran until she thought her lunges would burst. Korra suddenly became aware that she was running through water, over vines and branches; the air was thick and moist. She jumped and dodged, still giving chase, when a vine caught her foot and tripped her up. Korra fell hard onto her knees, splashing water around her. She was soaked, and defeated. She slowly came to feet, thinking she had lost this race, but when she looked up, there it was. It was Korra's own image, staring back at her. But, how? She stared dumbfounded, watching. Was it a spirit disguised as Korra? Was it just a figment of Korra's imagination?

Korra watch as the dark figure came to life, swinging its arms, building the tension in the air, creating fire. The figure swung its arms forward, shooting a massive ball of fire at Korra. Korra flinched, throwing up her arms to protect herself, but it hit her body hard, sending her flying. Korra rolled as she hit the ground, banging and bruising her already tired body. Korra crawled to her hands and knees, watching the figure approach. With her last bit of energy, Korra's hand cut through water, creating a jet stream that shot with great force toward the figure of Korra's own image. But, the figure spun around, dodged the water, and shot more fire at Korra in one swift motion. The fire hit Korra like an explosion, hurling her backwards. Her body, flying limp through the air, hit a tree, knocking the air from her body. Korra landed on her feet, gasping and struggled to keep her balance. It was all she could do as she watched the figure staring back at her. Korra felt her knees buckle as everything turned white. She felt her body hit the ground as everything faded from white to black...


	3. Part 3

_**Chapter 1: The Cycle of Suffering **_

Avatar Korra wandered along a winding path through the _Foggy Swamp_. She had been commissioned to locate and collect mushrooms that were growing somewhere in deepest corner of this thick, muggie swampland. It was a week ago when Korra awoke to find herself in very unfamiliar surroundings. Korra remembered walking for days, through countless nameless towns and villages, neglecting to eat or sleep. She remembered being so completely fixed in her thoughts. She felt stuck with her condition, the lingering effect of her engagement in mortal combat. The Avatar had once again saved the world, but the battle just about finished her. Korra had lost hope that she would find the answers to heal her broken body. She became filled with fear and anger as she imagined that she would never reclaim her role as Avatar. Korra spend days chasing phantoms and delusions down dark alley ways. She had vague memories of giving chase to what seemed like her own reflection; its eyes were ablaze with the Avatar Spirit, the all-powerful energy from which she was now disconnected. It lead her into this swamp, and then everything went black.

Korra awoke to the sounds of someone humming in the distance, nursing her from her long, deep sleep. Korra was thrilled to find it was Toph Bei Fong, legendary earthbender, 100-year War veteran, and companion to Aang, the Avatar incarnation that came before Korra. Toph had herself risen above a disability, using her blindness as a tool to become the most powerful earthbender in history. With her superior ability to sense subtle vibrations in the ground, Toph had become an earthbending master at an incredibly young age. Korra knew that it was fate that brought her to this swamp. Korra hoped that Toph would have the answers.

"Please," Korra pleaded. "You have to train me to get back into Avatar fighting shape. The world needs me!"

"Get over yourself! The world doesn't need you one bit." Toph's tone was krass and unsympathetic. Toph was renowned for her boorish temperament.

"But, while I've been the Avatar, I've stopped some pretty bad people from doing some pretty bad things," replied Korra, indignant and insulted.

The earthbender rebuked, "I've fought crime in Republic City for 30 years. And what did that do? Did it make crime go away? No! Your worthless ego is just a hallucination of your own uninformed mind."

Korra gave the Toph a bewildered look, "So does that mean you won't train me?"

"Well, I was going to wash my feet today... but ok. We can't have the bad guys kicking your butt all over the place, now can we?"

Korra found Toph's training methods brutal. It was almost like Toph was enjoying having someone to beat-up on. Korra whined, "You've been tossing me around like a rag doll."

"I know. And I'm an old lady!" The earthbender cackled.

"I just don't understand. I'm sluggish and tentative...I just can't focus!"  
"It's probably all that metal you're carrying around in your body." Toph's words set off bells in Korra's head. There was poison still left in her?! "You mean to tell me you can't feel bits of metal flowing around inside you? You really are the worst Avatar ever! Totally distracted."

Korra frowned at the insult. But, in fact, she was more worried than she was insulted as she contemplated the earthbender's words . Since her ordeal with Zaheer, leader of the Red Lotus anarchist faction, Korra felt as if her body was broken and unfixable. Zaheer had mastered a mystical, metaphysical style of airbending, using the power of detachment to realize inconceivable abilities. It was the most grueling battle of her Korra's young life. With amazing resolve, Korra had defeated Zaheer. But, in the end, her life hung in the balance.

Toph's daughter, Suyin Bei Fong was the one who saved Korra. Suyin, like her mother, was a master metalbender, and recognized that she could bend the metal poison from the Avatar's body, saving her from imminent death. Korra always assumed that she was free of the poison. Yet, she was left feeling completely enfeebled, bound to a wheelchair, unable to walk.

Under advisement of her parent, Korra underwent healing treatments administered by Katara, the legendary master waterbender, 100-year war veteran, and wife to Aang, the Avatar incarnation that came before Korra. Korra found that Katara's healing sessions were enlightening and useful. But, she eventually reached a plateau in her recovery. Toph Bei Fong was the first earthbender to ever discover and master the art of metalbending. If anyone could rid Korra's body of the metal poison, it would be Toph. Korra was elated... only to later find herself deflated.

Korra screamed out in agony as Toph's hands scanned the young Avatar's body, attempting to extract the poison.

"It wouldn't hurt if you would just stopped fighting me!" Toph scolded the Avatar, insensitive to her pain.

"I'm not fighting!" Korra said as her body clenched with pain, frustration, and rage.

After a few more tries, Toph finally lost her patience. "That's it! If you want that metal out, you're going to have to bend it out yourself. I can't solve all your problems for you." But, Korra was helpless to bend anything, much less poison from her own damaged body.

Korra spent the next few days wandering around the swamp. She felt as if this_ Foggy Swamp_ was mixing with her mind, adding to her confusion. She was beginning to feel completely numb, yet somehow she was now so very aware of the poison. She swore she could feel it burning at her insides. Her fear turned to paranoia, obsessing that at any minute, the poison would finally overtake her.

With her mind heavy with thoughts, Korra continued to wandered down the path, hoping to come upon mushrooms in a swamp that was inundated with plant and animal life; a needle in a haystack. But really, mushrooms were the furthest thing from Korra's mind. Korra finally had the answer she was looking for, only to realize that she was more stuck than ever.

_**Chapter 2: the Yoga of Absorption**_

Korra continued to push along, mindlessly following this winding path. Increasingly, however, Korra became more and more aware of a gripping, uneasy feeling that was overtaking her. It was as if the path that she walked was deliberately leading her to its own destination. Korra continued to walk along until she noticed how the path ended ahead of her at a spot where vegetation became curiously thicker. She wasn't exactly sure why, but Korra felt the need to investigate. Korra advanced through the thick brush, pushing the vines and branches to the side as she made her way.

Korra pushed her way through to a clearing. But, she swiftly stopped short, stunned at what appeared before her. It was as if someone had switched on an incredibly bright light, illuminating a massive stage. Korra gasped as she watched actors materialized on this stage. They began the show, playing out the day that she fell helpless to Amon, leader of the anti-bending revolutionist group, the Equalist. Korra continued to look, unable to speak, move, or interfere. She couldn't take her eyes away, completely fixed in terrified. It was as if she was watching someone else, someone she didn't even know, kneeling before Anon, paralyzed and defenseless. But, Korra knew that, in fact, she witnessing to her own terrible memories.

Amon had complete control, manipulating the Avatar's body, using bloodbending, a uniquely dark form of waterbending. Bloodbending granted Amon the ability to extract a bender's energy source, leaving them completely powerless. He placed his hand to Korra forehead and drained Korra to exhaustion. Korra's eyes filled with tears as she witnessed her lifeless body hit the ground. She couldn't bare it any longer. Korra tried to run from the horrid scene, but only to be stunned in place again...it was scene two in this horrifying play.

There was Unalaq, the dark Avatar spirit, intent on plunging the world into 100 years of darkness. Korra watched as her larger-than-life Avatar spirits engage in battle with Unalaq, the waterbending master who became possessed by the dark Avatar spirit, Vatuu. Korra could only sit and watched as Vatuu ripped Raava, the Avatar light spirit from her body, leaving her lifeless and powerless once again. Korra cried out as she tried hastily to back away from this horrific scene. Korra again tried to run, but her foot got caught in the vegetation, sending Korra crashing to the ground.

Then, from behind her, Korra could hear the distinct sound of heavy metal chains ringing. The sound sent chills down her spin. Korra twisted her body around and spied the most terrifying scene of all. She could see herself suspended from the ceiling by chains that bound her wrists and ankles. She had been captured by Zaheer and his anarchist faction, the Red Lotus. They bound the Avatar with chains so that she couldn't bend or defend herself in any way...she was absolutely helpless. Continuously, Zaheer's men pumped more and more metal poison into her blood; her body reacted, throwing Korra in and out of the Avatar state.

Desperate to escape this third ghastly scene, Korra used her last bit of strength to bring herself to her hands and knees. She couldn't take it anymore; she was about to lose her mind. She wanted so badly to get away, to run, but, Korra couldn't take another step. She could only drop her head and look away. But, then, as suddenly as it had begun, the chaos that surrounded Korra suddenly dropped to silence.

Korra kept her head low, her eyes closed, waiting in the silence. Her body was shaking, but she couldn't discern if it was due to fatigue or fear. She could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest as she attempted to slow her breathe and calm her body. All the chaos around her had so suddenly appeared, then it so suddenly disappeared. But where had it all come from? Where did it disappear to? Korra was now sure she had lost her mind..

"Korra…" the Avatar heard a voice that was familiar. Korra open her eyes and lifted her head.

Bearing weight on one wobbly leg at a time, she struggled to her feet. She nearly lost her balance as she spun around, wildly scanning her new surroundings. The scene had changed; It now appeared as if the stage was enclosed by four walls. But, what was this? As she peered in closer, she discovered that in fact there were no walls. What looked like walls was actually a dense crowd of people surrounding Korra's imaginary stage. Korra tried to scan the crowd for anyone familiar, but all she could see were indistinct forms. They were all in darkness, like an audience surrounding the Avatar. Korra focused her attention, trying discern the mutters and whispers that were coming from the crowd. But, the voices were also indistinct and unfamiliar.

But, then finally spoke a voice that Korra could hear clearly.

"You can choose one, Korra," Korra was excited as she recognized the voice. It was the calm, steady tone of her master Tenzin's voice which Korra always found calming and reassuring. But the voice didn't seem to be projecting from anywhere or anyone in particular. Korra had no clue how to react or what to do. She stood silently, searching for a familiar face.

"Choose whoever you want, Korra. But, you can only choose one…"

What was Tenzin saying? It was her job to protect and care for all of them, for all the people of the world. She felt humbled by the responsibility and was determined to succeed. But, there was a darkness inside her; Korra felt isolated, believing that she needed to carry the weight of the world all on her own. What was Korra to do, now that she was broken and unable to fulfill her duties as Avatar? Who would keep balance and protect the people. She felt that the people would never again look to her for security and hope; They would only ever see her as the sorry sack who was once the Avatar. Korra had walked away from her family, her friends, her mentors...everyone who cared about her.

Korra now began to realize how badly she wanted it back. Korra wanted to again to be the Avatar, to bring peace to the world, and she wanted the people who she loved in her life. She wanted her people to be there for her, not just as the Avatar, but simply as Korra, girl from the Southern Watertribe. And more than anything, she wanted to be with Asami.

"Please, Asami..." Korra hadn't actually spoken any words. She realized by now that her thoughts were being projected onto this imaginary stage. There! A big grin appeared to Korra's face. Korra recognized the familiar face that she was hoping to see. Korra walked forward with cool excitement. She reached her hand into the crowd and felt a strong, yet feminine hand take hold of hers. Korra tightened her grip, and pulled Asami into the light. Asami appeared, as clear as day. Korra was instantly enchanted, staring deeply into Asami's emerald-colored eyes; her heart swelled with pure love. Asami was absolutely perfect. She was so warm and comforting, yet to so sophisticated and sharp. She never had such feelings of adoration and admiration.

Realizing that she was all-powerful in this fantastic play, Korra moved very closely into Asami. For the first time in a long time, Korra was without fear and without any confusion. She knew exactly what she wanted. Korra gently touched her lips to Asami's. Instantly, Korra felt an invigorating rush of energy pass through her body. Feeling Asami's soft lips against her's was intoxicating, yet pacifying. Korra felt herself relax, allowing her body and mind to totally submit to Asami's essence.

"Asami, I miss you…Asami, I love you." Korra again knew that she hadn't spoken any actual words. She knew that Asami was feeling her thoughts, as their energies had become intermingled.

"Keep faith, Korra." Tenzin spoke again. And then, just like that, Korra blinked and everything vanished. Korra gasped as she again scanned her surroundings. Her heart dropped and her shoulders slumped after she realized that the swamp had returned. Asami had vanished… everyone was gone. The only thing that remained was the path leading to undiscovered mushrooms. Korra took a deep breath, and followed it back.

_**Chapter 3: Emptiness of the "I"**_

Korra sat atop a huge tree root that was protruding from the ground; it served nicely as a sulking bench. Korra sat, hugging her knees into her chest. She had been staring at the damp, moss covered ground for hours, watching all sorts of critters scurry about. She was so lost, not sure what to make of her episode in the swamp. She had been paralyzed in terror, but then instantly filled with such contentment and love. What could it all mean?

"There you are! You got my dinner yet?!" Toph barked at the Avatar as she took a seat on Korra's sulking bench.

"No. This swamp...it did crazy things to my mind. I had…visions," Korra voice trailed off. Would Toph be dismissive of the experience that she had in the swamp?

"Yeah, I figured something like that might happen." Toph's tone was quite matter-of-fact. "The swamp can tell that you're out of balance and it is allowing you to see. These visions are all just projections of your mind. They will teach you what you need to learn, if you're open to listening." Korra let out a deep sigh as Toph continued. "Over and over you summon up thoughts and visions of your past enemies. Why is that?" asked Toph, pushing hard for Korra to find the answer.

"I don't know?!" Korra answered with a angry scowl across her face. "Because they've made me and a lot of other people suffer. That's why!"

" You're so clueless! You believe that your problems come from people or circumstances. You believe your suffering comes from your external conditions, never realizing that, in fact, it comes from your own self-consumed mind. Day after day you summon up ghostly nightmares of the past, reliving them over and over. You can't expect to deal with future enemies if you're still fighting old ones! Face your fears. Bring yourself back to that place, but with a calm, clear mind. Your biggest enemy now is your attachment to who you think you are. Release the belief that you are defeated. You are the Avatar, the symbol of balance and purity. The Avatar spirit is pure Source Energy, the original source of light. You must learn to identify with this Source Energy."

"But, how am I supposed to just forget what has happened?" Korra pleaded.

"Boy, you Avatars sure need a lot of hand-holding! Get up! We're going to the Banyan Grove Tree…"

The sun was just starting to hang low in the sky by the time the travelers reached their destination. Korra followed Toph through the swamp, leaping over colossal sized, gnarled roots, ducking under gigantic branches, and pushing past endless thick brush. Their destination was the heart of the _Foggy Swamp._ They walked to an area where the landscape sloped up into a raised platform. Atop this raised platform was the most enormous tree Korra had ever seen. The Banyan Grove was unreal with its grandeur. Korra figured that the tree had to be at least a couple hundred feet in diameter. The tree had a massive root system that cascaded down the landscape, dissolving into endless acres of vegetation. From this peak, Korra had a clear view of the entire swamp.

Toph spoke in a soft, relaxed tone, "The roots of the Banyan Grove Tree spreads out for miles and miles, each root is only an extension of the one expansive Tree. In the same way, we are all connect to the Source Energy. The Avatar Spirit within you is the essence of Source Energy. Your problem is that you've been disconnected for too long... disconnected from the people who love you and disconnected from yourself. Connect with this the energy to find your way."

Korra nodded in compliance. She then came to one knee, holding her hand against a thick root. She then began to focus her attention on her breath, bringing it to a slow, even rhythm. With each breath she took, Korra felt an energy that was building in her body. With her pinpointed concentration, Korra began to feel an energy, a pulsing sensation leaving her hand and moving into the Banyan Grove Tree. She could also sense that the tree was pushing its energy back into her hand, and into her entire body. She sensed that the Banyan Grove Tree was communicating with her. She suddenly felt her awareness become utterly expansive, just as expansive as this massive tree.

Just as Korra started to feel that she was in complete harmony with the Banyan Grove tree, she was snapped from her trance. Her concentration was broken by a clear-as-a-bell image that had popped into her head. She saw her friends, Tenzin's 3 extraordinary talented, remarkably courageous kids. Korra could see that they were there in the swamp looking for her!

Korra jumped to her feet with excitement. "I can't believe it," she exclaimed. "I just saw Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. They're here!"

"Good! Hopefully they're here to take you home." Toph snickered, always in wait to unleash a sny remark.

Later that evening, Korra sat around a roaring fire with Toph and her youthful friends. They had retired to Toph's cave, a cave that was constructed from an elaborate network of Banyan Tree roots. Korra felt comforted by the fire. Reuniting with the kids inspired her. The kids pleaded with Korra to return to her role as Avatar. Korra came to appreciate how much she was missed. She felt as if she was being reunited with her sense of purpose. It's the Avatar's duty to protect the world, but Korra herself felt protected in knowing that she was connected to her friends. The world needs the Avatar to bring balance and peace to the world. But, Korra now understood that she needed to first find the balance and peace within herself.

Korra jumped to her feet, declaring, "Alright, I'm ready!" Avatar Korra stood face to face with the earthbending master, Toph Bei Fong. But there would be no sparing between them this time. Korra instinctively settled her body into a wide, balanced stance, her feet spread apart, her arms bent as if to lift the air in front of her, palms facing up.

Toph began to speak in a low, steady tone. "Close your eyes, clear your mind, focus your energy. Find the metal."

Korra followed her teacher's guidance. She started by swaying her arms, shifting her weight into different stances. Her movements became the focus of her meditation, and her breath became perfectly synchronized.

"Let it move through you," Toph continued. Korra began to swing her arms in a circular pattern, creating subtle twirls of breath within her body. She used her arms to usher her breath into her abdomen, into her heart, into her lungs, and then out through her nose. At the tip of her nostrils, Korra could feel her breath connecting with the air around her. And after a short time, Korra thought she could again feel her mind start to expand. She started to feel that the Avatar state was within her reach, when suddenly, a dreadful image emerged in her mind. It was the image of Zaheer; she remembered the day she found herself in the battle of her life. Korra chest became tight, and in an instant, Korra felt the currents around her stop, and she collapsed, doubled-over, gasping for air.

"That fight is over," Toph continued to guide Korra with a low, steady voice. "The only time is now. Use your breath to guide you back to the peace of this moment. Release the fear."

Korra took a deep breath, and again began to sway and swing her arms in an attempt to recreate the currents created by her breath. After a moment, Korra felt herself falling very deeply into the meditation, completely seduced by the rhythm of her movements. She began to feel as though her body was dissolving into her breathe, so much so that Korra could no longer feel anything. She was becoming one with the wind, her body and mind were reaching a state of emptiness…becoming empty of anger, empty of fear, empty of pain, and empty of any sense of herself.

A tingle began to run down Korra arms. She could feel metal fragments emerging from her skin. Korra started to feel excitement rise, knowing she was close to liberation. She kept her concentration, feeling herself bend the poisonous metal fragments from her body with purpose. She was succeeding, bending every bit of metal out and away from her body. Instantly, in a flash, Korra's eyes began to glow, ablaze once again with the Avatar Spirit energy.

"Well-done, Korra." For the first time, master Toph's words were kind and loving.

"The Avatar is back in business!" Korra could hear Meelo, Korra precocious little companion cry out with excitement. Korra was ready! She was finally ready to continue her life's mission as Avatar. She felt that she had discovered the peace and balance for which she had been searching. And with this feeling of renewal, Korra could now looked forward to stepping into a life as a new and improved Avatar. But, more importantly, she looked forward to finally returning home.


End file.
